


Daddy's Little Vise

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Forced Orgasm, Hotdogging, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Abuse, Size Kink, rapist pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: John missed out on Deanna's first heat due to being on a hunt, but he's eager to exploit his daughter's newly presented omega traits.





	Daddy's Little Vise

**Author's Note:**

> Deanna is about 14, and she resists. There is a very brief mention of blood.
> 
> Fill for the claim fuck square of my spnabobingo card and [this](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/104506.html?thread=39614778) spnkink_meme prompt
> 
>  Cross-posted to [tumblr](https://samdeanddlyumptious.tumblr.com/post/171755860425/daddys-little-vise)
> 
> **Alpha voice is bold**

It used to frustrate John that Sam begged to be allowed to go to extracurriculars after school—at first because he had refused to take John’s declaration that it wasn’t safe at face value and asked a million questions John refused to answer, and more recently because Sam had found out the answers and _still_ fought John on the subject.

Now though, as he sat eagerly awaiting his oldest to get back from school alone because Thursdays were Sam’s math team meetings and dinner, John was glad he had given in.  It’d been a long month away tracking down and eliminating a coven.  As soon as he got back a few hours ago he had showered and napped and now he was refreshed, half-hard, and ready to go.  Sam had left a panicked voicemail a week ago to tell John that Deanna was going through her first heat and John had been keyed up since in anticipation of exploring her newly presented omega traits.  She should be home any minute now in that school uniform that had been worth every penny.

He was on her the second she locked the door behind herself.  Deanna barely had enough time to let out a startled “Daddy?!” before his mouth was on hers, hungry and sloppy.  She pushed weakly against him and tried to turn her face away, which was no way for an omega to treat her Alpha.

“ **Kiss me back, Deanna**.”

She let out a little whine, and didn’t stop the pushing, but she did as she was told.  The second she slipped him tongue, he was hard as a rock.

“Did you miss Daddy, Deanna?  Because I sure missed you.  Fuck, need you, baby girl.”

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her across the room towards the couch.

“But I have homework!”

“And you can do it once Sam gets home.”

He yanked her backpack off, tossed it behind him, and pulled her uniform polo up over her head.  Her skinny arms immediately snapped back down to cover up her chest.

“ **Let me see, sweetheart**.”

She made that same noise of protest, but her arms slid down to reveal that her budding breasts had grown into tiny tits.  He groaned deep in his throat and dived down to suck a nipple into his mouth.  His girl squeaked and petite fingers dug into his hair.

“No, daddy, they hurt!”

“Then I’ll make them feel better.”

The meek tugs on his hair as Deanna tried to pull him away just made him even hotter.  He lifted her up and set her on the couch arm.  She squirmed as he slid one hand under her skirt, and he had half a mind to use his Alpha voice again to make her settle, but he liked how feisty she was even when she knew she was powerless.

John held her hips up on the couch arm and pushed her shoulders back to fall onto the cushion so he could get a clear view.  He rucked the uniform skirt up until it flipped back onto her tummy, not quite far enough to cover up her spit-shiny nipples.  Another cute noise eeped out of her when he cupped her vulva, and he watched her thighs quake as he stroked a thumb up and down her slit through her panties.  His little girl was always so responsive—no matter how much she pretended to hate it all, her body always sweetened right up to him, let him play her like a fiddle.

She whined again when he pulled her panties off, and her fingers fisted in the pleats of her skirt.  Her breathing quickened when he started undoing his belt.

“No, daddy, please.  I have a test tomorrow.  I really have to study, and Sammy’s going to need help on his own homework!”

“You’re smart kids, Deanna, you’ll manage one afternoon.  Now be a good girl and stop trying to distract me.”

As soon as he kicked his pants and boxers away, he zeroed in on his daughter’s exposed pink pussy.  He brushed his thumbs over her puffy labia a couple times, ignoring the squeaked protests, before he pulled them apart to look at her little clit and hole.  Fuck, his baby girl’s cunt was pretty.  Time to make it messy.

His cock always drooled for her, so it was easy to slather her with pre-cum.  Her legs spasmed and she let out a whimper when he thumped his cock down on her slit, so heavy and big against her.  He held onto her thighs and thrust forward, rubbing himself against the baby-soft lips.  By his second thrust green eyes were already unfocused and staring off into space while petal pink mouth was open in labored breathing.  It used to piss him off when she tried to ignore him, but now he just felt smug because she still got wet for him, every fucking time.

Sure enough, it wasn’t long until his way was smoothed by even more glistening slick than usual, her newly awakened omega body already slutty for her Alpha.  So much slick, though, meant he lost some of the friction against her folds.  He squeezed her labia tight against him and Deanna started twitching and making tiny noises every time his cockhead passed rough over her clit, spurring him on to fuck against her with abandon.  God, she was so soft and warm and slick, he couldn’t wait to cream all over her.

Deanna squirmed again after an especially hard thrust, and he moaned when his cockhead slipped and caught against the dip of her entrance.  She froze and let out a scared little yelp.  He had promised over and over last year that he wouldn’t do more than fuck the outside of her cunt, that he wouldn’t fill his precious daughter to the breaking point with his cock, no matter how much he wanted to.  He’d reassured her multiple times over the past few years that he would never hurt her, so he wasn’t sure why she looked so petrified.

Then again, he had promised at the beginning that no clothes would ever come off, and that she’d never have to touch him, and that he would listen if she said no.  He’d broken every single one of those promises and the best sex of his life had been rubbing off on his girl’s pussy.  Maybe she had reason to be a little scared, then.  But also reason to not be surprised.

He rubbed his head down her puffy lips to rest against her hole.  She was looking at him now, with fear and betrayal and tears, and his cock twitched against her.  She was his little girl, he was her Alpha.  Time to stake his claim, take what was always going to be his.

“Daddy?”

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart, just let Daddy in.”

“What—no!  You promised!  It’s not gonna—”

She shrieked when he pushed against her entrance, her hands pushed against his hips, and she was trying to sit up or wiggle away even though all her weight was on her shoulders.  He pulled away slightly, spread their fluids around with his cockhead to lube up better, and lined up again.  He held tight to her thighs when she started trying to kick, and pushed forward.  She shrieked again when he felt her hymen give away, but it didn’t do much to make penetration easier.  She was so fucking tight, but he was determined because if fucking her pussy lips had been amazing, feeling his daughter’s tight cunt squeezing him might be an out of body experience.

He readjusted them and bore down.  Deanna’s voice cracked on her begging for him to stop, her soft fingernails dug into his arms around her thighs, and her legs spasmed as he inched deeper into her hot pussy, and he didn’t relent.  He was only halfway in when she got footing and was able to start shoving away.  She screamed and arched hard when he grabbed her hips and yanked her towards him, pushing her further onto his cock.

“ **Stop that** ,” he growled.  “ **Let Daddy fuck you**.”

All the fight drained out of her with a sob and she loosened a tiny bit, just enough that he wasn’t almost in pain.  Now it was perfect.

He pulled almost all the way out torturously slow, savoring the texture of his daughter’s cunt gripping him so tight and hot.  She sucked in a gasp when he pushed back inside, forcing her open wide on his Alpha cock.  He only lasted a few slow thrusts before he picked up speed and really fucked her.

Deanna’s frantic protests quickly turned into little hurt, trembly keens.  She looked beautiful, all fucked out and slutty on her father’s dick.  He couldn’t wait to fuck her mouth, too.  Oh, fuck, and the round ass his balls were slapping against.  He’d helped bring her into existence, it was only fair that he got to claim all of her.

 “You’re so perfect, baby girl.  Making Daddy feel so good right now.”

“Daddy, please, it hurts!”

Oh, his girl was so good, remembering to say please even when being fucked in her tiny cunt for the first time.  He should make this good for her, too.  He wanted to be balls deep in his daughter as frequently as possible, and it would only help if she wanted it too.  The thought of his baby girl begging for his cock made him fuck even harder until another sob brought him back to himself.  He had taught her how to dress, how to bathe, how to take care of her little brother.  Now he was going to start teaching her how to enjoy being fucked by her daddy.

She jolted at the first swipe across her clit hood, and her wet eyes focused on him again.  Her thighs twitched when he moved firmer against it.  Such a good slut for him.

“Focus on this, baby.”

He rubbed teasingly against her clit in rhythm as he fucked her, just enough so that her noises were more uncomfortable and confused than agonized.

“Doing so well, princess.  Taking me so good.”

And, God, she was.  Her insides were like a goddamn vise, but she was so wet, just enough that he could fuck the tiny cunt made by and for him.  And her little clit was so hard under his fingers; her body knew it was his.  His knot started swelling and as much as he wanted to shove it all in his baby girl, shove tight against her cervix, he wasn’t wearing a condom and she wasn’t on the pill.  He lasted a couple hard thrusts before he pulled out and rubbed his shooting cockhead hard against her clit.  She looked gorgeous splattered with his cum and claimed.

As soon as the first wave of his orgasm ebbed, he tossed one of the couch pillows onto the floor and dropped to his knees.

“ **Stay still**.”

Her entrance was still leaking a little blood from her cherry being popped, but it was almost nothing compared to how much slick was glistening all over her vulva and thighs and dripping down her ass.  He could still see inside her, too, her cunt slow to flutter back closed from being stretched so wide.  He very badly wanted to finger her, but he could wait for another day.  Instead, he lapped up every bit of his cum from her clit and folds and swallowed it down to the sound of her whimpering.  One day he’d be eating his daughter’s cream pie, but today he just needed to make her cum too.  He laved carefully over her fucked out hole, tasted the bitter copper and the salty slick of her deflowerment.  When the next wave of his orgasm came, he wrapped one fist around his knot and used his other hand to pull back Deanna’s clit hood so he could circle her clit with his tongue.  She was making cute, startled noises now, and her fingers were clenched on the insides of her thighs by his ears.  When he sucked her clit into his mouth, she spasmed hard and yelped, “Daddy!”  Triumph washed over him and he gave her clit a gentle kiss, making her buck, and rubbed her thighs.

“Feel better?”

He stood when he didn’t get an answer, and she flinched hard when her eyes landed on his cock in his hand.

“I’m taking care of the rest of it, sweetheart, don’t worry.”

He rounded the couch and sank down.  He leaned forward and laid a soft kiss against her lax mouth, her damp temple.

“You did so good.  Next time will feel better.  Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Gentle concrit welcome.


End file.
